


[podfic] Pangs of Agony, Notes of Pain

by BabelGhoti



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Sadism, Sensuality, Torture, Voyeurism, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: What was it really that drew the Outsider to Corvo?





	[podfic] Pangs of Agony, Notes of Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pangs of Agony, Notes of Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916287) by [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda). 

### Details

  * **Length:** 3:44 
  * **File type:** MP3 (3,42 MB)
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps

### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601401.us.archive.org/18/items/auntzeldapangsofagonynotesofpainreadbybabelghoti/aunt_zelda%20-%20Pangs%20of%20Agony%2C%20Notes%20of%20Pain%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

### Credits

  * **Text:** _Pangs of Agony, Notes of Pain_
  * **Author:** aunt_zelda 
  * **Reader:** BabelGhoti 


End file.
